herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ugly Trucking Rental Truck (Larger Than Life)
The Ugly Trucking Rental Truck is the main transport truck in the 1996 film, Larger Than Life. It was drivin by Jack Corcoran and used for transporting Vera the elephant to California. Description The Ugly Trucking Rental Truck is a yellow International 9670 cabover rig with silver front tires, white dually wheels, an exhaust stake with a flapper, one horn, and includes an animal transport trailer. The truck was designed to be a rental and be used for a truck driver transporting big animals. The trailer itself is big enough for any animal such as horses and elephants. It has the logo, "Ugly (affordable) Trucking on it's cab and trailer. The inside is a bit dirty and it's shifter makes very unusual sounds despite it being a rental. Appearance The Ugly Trucking Rental Truck first appears in the Ugly Trucking yard where Jack Corcoran and Vera the elephant are making their way to California to Mo the zookeeper or Terry the circus director. Jack explains to the yard master he needs a truck to travel to California. With no license, the yardmaster wouldn't allow Jack to rent a truck. Jack, now infuriated yells with plead and takes a big collection of candy for Vera to eat. The three head outside to look for a nice rental truck. None of the trucks appese Jack until he spots a yellow International 9670 cabover truck with an animal transport trailer. The yardmaster said the rig's got a loose seat. Jack doesn't mind the lose seat and takes the truck. After getting in the rig, Jack tries to figure out how to start it up. Since he has no experience driving a big rig, Jack has a hard time figuring out how to operate it. Jack starts the truck up and presses the trailer air supply button instead of the parking brake. The shifter was hard for Jack to operate as it makes grinding noises. After tackling the shifter, Jack sounds the horn and leaves the truck yard. The yardmaster shakes his head as the truck pulls away. Entering the road, Jack's distraction on the shifter shifts the truck and it smashes a interstate highway sign. On the highway, Jack calmly enjoys driving the truck but then runs into trouble going up hill. The truck slows as Jack tackles the shifter to put it in first gear. A 1995 chevy pickup passes by and yells at Jack to put it in drive. A white Freightliner FLA 104 tanker truck comes up along side the yellow rig and the driver tells Jack to put it in the granny hole which is the first gear. Jack thanks the driver and putting it in first gear, the rental truck revs faster and the driver of the tanker finds Jack almost invisible. The driver tells Jack there's a seat adjuster under the seat but don't touch the magic button. Jack thanks the driver again but asks him what's the magic button. The Freightliner tanker already left and Jack feels underneath the seat. As Jack looks up, the Rental Truck begins speeding up as it goes downhill. Jack is pushed onto the steering wheel as the truck revs it's mighty diesel engine as it speeds up. Jack hangs on for dear life as Vera enjoys the candy. As the Rental Truck speeds downhill fast, Jack tries to find the seat adjuster and feels a black button. Jack pushes it and the cab of the truck begins to lift up. Jack gets surprised as the cab slowly lifts up revealing it's diesel engine. Candy starts falling and Jack freaks out even more. As the cab stops lifting up, Jack starts babbling in a childish like manner as the truck continues to drive with it's cab in the air. Jack felt sorry for everything he done and blows the horn for help. With no one hearing his honk for help, Jack continues his childish babbling as he speeds by two sedans and continues downhill with the truck still in it's cabover position. Having enough, Jack pushes the shifter to park and the transport trailer's wheels break as the truck slows. Jack yells out, "Nice Rental!" and the yellow rental truck comes to complete stop. After stopping, Jack eats one of the fallen candy and made him feel better after the ordeal. At the truckstop, the Rental Truck was okay on the outside but it's transmission was busted. The tow truck driver told Jack the Rental Truck is staying for a couple of weeks until it's fixed and both Jack and Vera search for a new rig that will go to California. Trivia - The truck scene was probably the most funniest Bill Murray had been portrayed in. - The rental truck's transmission was busted from Jack's aggressive tackle on the shifter. Goofs - In the beginning, the Rental Truck had silver front wheels but on the highway, it had white wheels and changed as the truck began speeding downhill and doing the crazy cabover scene. - Driving a cabover truck with it's cab in the air would be considered dangerous because the windshield would now focus only on the road and not the whole background which could lead to a accident. Gallery international_9670_on_indiana_pike_8-83.jpg|Yellow International Rig closer to the one in the movie. I529295.jpg|The Ugly Trucking Rental Truck starting up as Jack learns the controls. Zyellowtruck1.jpg|Jack drives the Rental Truck out of the truck yard. Zyellowtruck3.jpg|The Rental Truck's crazy cabover as Jack begins his childish babbling. Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Live Action Heroes